Kill The Unwanted Fate
by Blanche Et Noir Takaramono
Summary: Takes place after both Schere and Braht's deaths. Jaegers begins to form as Najenda looks for new members for Night Raid. A girl with an alternative personality wields Extase, given to her by her general, Seryuu. Rabac finds a girl who is slowly exposing the horrors of the capital through the newspapers. The game of life or death continues once more.


Takes place after both Schere and Braht's deaths. Jaegers begins to form as Najenda looks for new members for Night Raid. A girl with an alternative personality wields Extase, given to her by her general, Seryuu. Rabac finds a girl who is slowly exposing the horrors of the capital through the newspapers. The game of life or death continues once more.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back soon. Until then, Akame is in charge."<p>

Those were the words Najenda had left with them. After both Schere and Braht had died, Najenda decided to head over to the Revolutionary Army Headquarters to get new recruits. Rumors of Esdeath forming a new team had caught everyone's attention.

_I hope Najenda-san will be alright... _Tatsumi thought to himself as he was doing his push ups. Mine was still recovering from her injury and they still had to find Schere's weapon, Extase. Tatsumi currently had Braht's old weapon, Incursio.

But, Najenda will be okay. Right?

_Right._

* * *

><p>A girl with long dark brown hair in braids shivered as she sat in her general's office. She was friends with the general, though she was still frightened of her, no less.<p>

Her general was Seryuu Ubiquitous, with her imperial arms, which is in a small form of a dog, named Coro. While the braided girl just carries a small, sharp scissor.

However, her general, Seryuu, is not very...

Sane. She believes in justice and will do anything to achieve it. Even if she kills someone. Seryuu's family was dead and so was her mentor, General Ogre, a man the braided girl once looked up to.

The only people Seryuu had left were Dr. Stylish and the braided girl. Dr. Stylish was a mad scientist who uses anybody for his experiments. Including Seryuu, who now had guns hidden under her mechanical arms, activated when Coro bites them.

"Fukawa-san!"

Speaking of the general, she walked into the room, with Coro and Dr. Stylish in tow, who was holding something behind his back.

"u-u-u-Uh, g-good afternoon, g-General U-Ubiquitous..." Fukawa stuttered, scratching her arm.

"Come on, Fukawa-san!" Seryuu smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "You can call me Seryuu! We are friends after all!"

"Gh..." Fukawa mumbled a small sound of protest. "F-fine... G-Good afternoon... S-Seryuu..."

"That's much better!" Seryuu smiled, taking her arm off of Fukawa's shoulder and stood next to Dr. Stylish.

"Now, Touko Fukawa..." Seryuu's voice suddenly became serious, which made Fukawa shiver. "Since you have been working on the side of justice for so long... and that you don't have a good weapon..."

Fukawa's eyes widened as Dr. Stylish showed her the new weapon. It was a giant scissor, that was purple and had a small panda head on it.

"G-g-g-ghk!" Fukawa squeaked.

"The Cutter of Creation: Extase..." Dr. Stylish said, holding the weapon. "a weapon truly worth being called 'stylish'!" He smiled.

Fukawa gingerly took the weapon and held in the both her arms. To her surprise, the weapon was actually very... light. Which made it easy for her to carry it around.

"S-Seryuu... W-Why do I g-get this?" Fukawa stuttered, her light brown-purple eyes stared at Seryuu's brown ones.

"Well, Fukawa-chan, you were always Justice's right hand woman, plus you deserve it! You've been by my side for almost 6 years now, helping me, and aiding me whenever I try to catch Genocider Syo!"

Fukawa nearly winced when Seryuu brought up Genocider. It was nearly six years ago when Seryuu found her brother dead in their house. On the same date, Fukawa joined the Imperial Police Force, under Seryuu's watch. However, the only reason Genocider was around, was because...

She _is _Fukawa.

Fukawa has an alternative personality, which has the name "Genocider Syo". Fukawa always relents herself for the fact that she created Syo's existence since, it could one day ruin her relationship with Seryuu. She doesn't want to lose her first friend.

She treasures Seryuu as much as Seryuu treasures her.

Which is a lot.

"U-Uh... anymore reasons?" Fukawa asked.

"Well..." Seryuu smiled towards Dr. Stylish.

"We're going to the capital's palace! There's apparently some meeting there about a new team forming! We're invited to be on the team!"

* * *

><p>Rabac hummed to himself as he walked to his bookstore. Since he did all of his fighting in the shadows, he never got caught. Plus, the team needed money for food supplies.<p>

Outside of the store, a girl is holding a box filled with newspapers. She had short red hair and green eyes. She wore a white short sleeved shirt with an olive green skirt, with black knee-high socks and brown loafers.

Rabac sighed to himself. It was his _favorite _person, Mahiru Koizumi. By favorite, I mean one of the people he absolutely can't tolerate. She always had some kind of rude remark to give him.

"Good afternoon, Koizu-"

"Where have you been?! I've been waiting here for two hours, you stupid idiot!"

Shots have been fired.

"You could have just left the newspapers here, you know!"

"Well somebody could have stolen them!"

"Why would anybody steal paper?!"

"The same reason why the Capital doesn't care about the people!"

They both got into each other's faces and growled at each other, like two rabid dogs.

Of course they would do that. It always happened.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLLO!<strong>

**If you read this, then great! After Akame Ga Kill ended, I had this, like, emptiness. So, I love both Akame Ga Kill AND Dangan Ronpa, so I decided, that I'm gonna write a crossover! It'll follow the anime, but, with a few changes. Plus, I'll add the Wild Hunt arc.**

**Read and Review**


End file.
